Why Fight?
by BeastieMaker
Summary: Enter the cruel reality of Smash Bros, where your beloved characters must fight for their meals and die again and again until no memory of their former lives remain. Follow a story of your favorite characters as they try to break free.
1. Thus it begins

At first there was nothing but the crowd.

The blood-thirsty, ruthless crowd.

The crowd that was never seen and never heard…but always present. Like insects, their heavy drone filled the air and deafened ears.

Slowly the gate creaked open. Light streamed from under it, promising warmth and hope. Also enemies. And the crowd, the ever present crowd.

Link smiled wryly. The crowd were his people now. He couldn't remember anything else. Just his people, the crowd, and these fights.

The door now open fully, it revealed a stage in the distance and a long, long fall up close. Link could remember why. They didn't want anyone to escape. He was fine with that, after all, here life was simple and pure, win a match, get food. Lose and you starve.

An angelic pad floated nearby and Link stepped on without question. The angelic pads were the only way to get on and off the stages.

The crowd screamed their approval as Link rode in and he drank it in joyfully. His people loved him. That was all that mattered. He excited the crowd further by taunting before jumping lithely off of his angelic pad. It zoomed off, to another fight he presumed.

He turned to face his enemy and frowned. It was Meta Knight- a short speedy opponent who was as ferocious as he was cunning. The alien's eyes glowed beneath his mask as he launched himself forward, his blade Galaxy catching the light.

Link quickly dodged and retaliated with an upward slash, slicing in the gap between Meta's armored shoes. His opponent jumped back and winced as he landed on his sliced foot. Link chased the blue creature all over the state, but never managed to actually catch his quarry. Link stopped, panting and screamed "Stand still!"

His enemy's eyes took on a peculiar light, Link thought he almost looked amused. Then he saw his opponent jump into the air and sprout wings. Link's eyes widened and he tried to run as his nemesis came at him, sword swinging wildly.

Unfortunately the stage did not go on forever and eventually Link was faced with a choice; fall of the stage or face his oncoming foe.

Link gritted his teeth and assumed a defensive position as the first blows hit. They came with lightning speed and precision, stripping Link of his guard in a matter of seconds. Meta raked Link with his sword, causing millions of tiny lacerations. Link screamed and was rewarded with a slice on his tongue. Just as the pain became unbearable Meta Knight broke off and danced out of reach.

Laying in a pool of his own blood, Link moaned. His whole body burned with pain as millions of cuts drained his life away. But that wasn't the worst. Through the red mist of agony, he heard it.

Laughter.

His people were laughing at him.

Link growled as he struggled to his hands and knees. No one would steal _his_ people. No one would take _his_ fame.

Meta waited calmly, ignoring the crowd's screams to finish Link. As the green-clad hero rose he slid into a defensive stance.

Link felt red hot anger dancing in his limbs, spurring him on as he charged. He swung his sword down heavily, scouring a deep grove in the stage's stone floor. However Meta had already jumped far out of reach and was flying away.

Link charged after him, and as the alien plummeted from they skies, his wings failing him, Link swung up sharply and carved a deep grove in the creature's mask, batting his opponent through the air like a baseball.

Meta landed heavily but quickly recovered, slamming his foot into the oncoming hero. Link felt the air rush from his lungs as he landed away. Struggling back to his feet, he charged the small knight again with the same outcome.

Again and again the action was repeated. Link charging like a raging bull, Meta Knight retaliating with a sharp kick of his metal clad feet. For a long time, neither tired, until finally Link struggled to his feet again, only to slip and land in his own blood.

Meta walked up slowly to Link. He was so close he could see the chinks in the armor where the Master Sword had connected with the small creature's armor. "Fight me." He said in a voice without sympathy or emotion.

"I can't." Link said, blood spewing from the cut on his tongue.

There was no change in the warrior's eyes. "Fight me." He said again.

"I can't."

Meta kicked Link again, hard. "Fight me."

Link convulsed and clutched the new bruise on his stomach. "_I can't_." he hissed through gritted teeth.

Unperturbed, Meta Knight kicked the green-clad hero on his legs. "Fight me."

Link's tongue gushed blood as he bit it to keep from screaming, he gave and screamed as Meta kicked him again. "I CAN'T!"

Meta Knight kicked Link again, this time there was a loud snap and his pointed shoes came away with blood. "Fight. Me."

Link screamed as he clutched his new broken rib. " I WON'T!"

The blows stopped. Link's tears streamed down his face, clearing twin paths through his blood. He looked into the glowing eyes of his enemy to see…satisfaction? No, there was no mistaking it, somehow he had passed some kind of test.

Meta leaned in close to his enemy and whispered into his pointed ear. "You have fought well. I like you." Link felt something slip into his tunic as he watched his masked enemy walk off.

The last thing Link heard before he blacked out was the roar of a crowd who has found a new hero.

**---**

**Before you even ask, yes Meta is an alien. He came from freaking space, just like Kirby. Don't beleive me? Watch Hoshii no Kaabii.**

**Ah-hem. This is my first actual story (not oneshot) and I hope you like it. I'll be updating it whenever a pig flies by my window to remind me so I'm sorry. If you guys like it I may be more inspired to update so who knows. **

_**All characters do not belong to me, though I wish they did**.  
_


	2. Secret Meeting

Link groaned and sat up. His body was swathed in bandages and his chest screamed in pain when he moved it. His mouth tasted of clotted blood. He recognized the cold white walls of the ward room.

For one moment he couldn't remember what had happened. Then it hit to him like a wall with wings. The match, Meta Knight, the laughter, the shame…

Link buried his head in his hands. In one match that horrible creature had taken everything from him, his dignity, his health and his people…his people…

The hero slammed his fists on the bed frame, his eyes brimming with rage. Those fickle traitors! They had cast him aside like a used toy and had replaced him with that little masked monster!

The note! How could he have forgotten? Restlessly he searched his pockets, thankful that the hospital nurses had left him his clothing. Then he found it, a plain white envelope, without an address or any markings.

Link tore it open without hesitation. Inside was a small computer chip and a letter.

_Find me in the Fountain of Dreams at sunset. Plug the chip into an angelic pad- then you may move about freely. Whether you come or not is up to you, Hero of Time._

_-MK_

Link scratched his head in confusion, who was this Hero of Time? Perhaps Meta had made a mistake and given him the wrong letter. Still, it wouldn't hurt, if all else failed he could at least get his revenge.

Link stood and immediately regretted it. His body screamed it's protest as he limped over to an inactive angelic pad. They were everywhere, moving crates, people and many other things around. When finished they simply stopped until they received new orders.

Briefly considering and discarding the notion of a gentle approach, Link lurched up to the nearest pad and rammed the chip in.

The effect was instantaneous and dramatic. The angelic pad lit up with an intricate webbing of blue lights, before turning a deep forest green.

"I matches my tunic." Link noted appreciatively as he climbed on.

The pad floated swiftly through endless corridors making hairpin turns and making Link fear for his lunch and his life. Eventually Link found himself at his destination, the glorious Fountain of Dreams.

As always the fountain's waters shone like a mirror, the sunset's rays reflecting from it's surface tinting the world a glowing orange.

Gingerly, Link stepped from the angelic pad, which floated nearby as if waiting. Link tried to shoo it off when he felt someone watching him.

Spinning around he saw Meta Knight, unarmed. Slowly, Link relaxed his guard, but only by a little. "Why did you take me here? Who is the Hero of Time? Why do you know how to hack angelic pads?"

Meta Knight chuckled, a deep warm sound. He spread his stubby arms out in a welcoming gesture. "I will answer all of your questions in due time. However I can answer the first two questions right now if you like."

Link lowered his sword to a resting position. "Go on…"

Meta paced towards one of the platforms and sat upon it. His head inclined towards the setting sun, he began. "I brought you here because you understand the difference between "I can't" and "I won't". I hope you still remember...correct?"

Link snorted at the simple question. "I can't means that you're unable to, and I won't means that you don't want to, so what does this have to do with anything?"

Meta chuckled and replied. "My boy, it is _everything. _You have felt it, haven't you? An urge to fight that burns away all else? A godly hand guiding your movement, propelling you to victory? But that comes with a price. You tend to forget, don't you? Everything that doesn't have to do with fighting, correct?"

"No, I don't. I remember everything perfectly." Link huffed.

Meta inclined his head until he could look at Link from the corner of his eyes. They glowed mischievously. "That blade there, what's it called?"

"The Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane." Link spat back.

Meta nodded, his eyes still twinkling. "And how did you come by that blade?"

"I…" Link found himself with a loss of words, where _had_ this blade come from? Furthermore, where did_ he_ come from? Gingerly he held a hand up to his head, what was wrong with him…?

Meta Knight nodded knowingly. "You can't remember can you? Here, maybe if I tell you a story you'll remember. Once upon a time there was a little boy who lived deep in the forests of Hyrule, a land blessed by the gods. One day he was forced to protect a girl named Zelda from an evil warlock named Gannondorf. To stop the evil man he pulled the sword of evil's bane from a pedestal and acquired the triforce of courage. Long story short he defeated the evil man who was imprisoned. Sound familiar?"

Link blinked. "How do you know all of this? Why can't I remember? WHAT'S GOING ON?" He sank to his knees and clawed at his face, screaming. He screamed for his aching chest, for these half formed memories clawing at his brain but mostly he screamed for realized loss. All of his life- forgotten.

Meta stood and rested a comforting hand on Link's back. "You don't remember because this place…has an effect on people, somehow…it erases their memories…it causes rage and bloodlust…I want to fight it."

Link quieted down, but he was trembling. "How can I help you…?" He asked in a low voice, still deeply shaken.

Meta clapped his hands together in joy. Then quickly looked at the sun's position. "Oh shi-, Link, please get back to your room."

Too, shaken to argue, Link climbed onto his angelic pad and flew away. As he looked back he saw Meta watching, with a very large and twitching hand behind him. Link tried to cry out but the wind smothered his words as Meta Knight was enfolded in the great hand.

--

**It seems that flying pigs are more common than was once thought…oh well. I hope you liked this installment of "Why Fight?", at least, I hope you like it enough not to come to my house and burn it to the ground. I suppose the chapters for this thing'll be short and quick…Rate and review if you would be so kind, it gives me the motivation to churn this stuff out.**

**All characters do not belong to me. If they did, they'd have an interesting plotline.**


	3. Interrogation

Meta's glowing eyes roamed the darkness, like two embers trapped in synch.

He was angry, not because he was tied to a chair in a dark repulsive hole, after all it wasn't as if he hadn't been through that before. It wasn't the single light high above his head that simultaneously blinded him and failed to illuminate anything, or the complete and utter hopelessness that threatened to overwhelm him. No, it was none of that, rather it had more to do with the cold draft on his face.

They. Took. His. Mask.

His exposed blue face scrunched in fury. No one ever saw him without his mask. It was his armor, it was his identity, it was who he was. And to strip it away was to shame him beyond belief. Yes, someone was going to die over this.

"Had enough yet?" A distant voice chuckled.

Meta didn't move, but his eyes roamed more urgently now. Yes, there, a flash of white, a fleeting glimpse of a weaving specter.

"Your efforts are futile. I will not crack using these feeble interrogation methods." Meta knight's voice seemed oddly hollow and brittle against the looming darkness. Dry laughter answered him.

Slowly, as if savoring the moment, a giant hand flew slowly into the light. In the darkness behind it, an equally large but far more twitchy hand hovered menacingly. If you listened closely to the twitchy hand you could hear mad gibbering and frighteningly carefree laughter.

"Ah, Meta, you're such a trooper. That's why we like you. You're clever and crafty…too bad you're also far too smart." The hand spoke, though not through any visible mouth. Even now the voice echoed as if from far away.

"Master Hand, I will never-"

Without warning, the violently twitching hand slapped Meta across the face. It was like being hit by a truck, but more insulting. Meta felt one eye begin to swell, the other watered.

Master Hand radiated smugness. "I see we have your attention now. So, tell us, why were you meeting Link? A conspiracy perhaps? Or maybe you just wanted to congratulate him on a well fought match with a knife in the back?"

"I won't say, it's my business and mine alone." Meta Knight snapped bitterly.

The Master Hand chuckled and made a small motion with it's pinky. The twitching hand slipped into the darkness and returned with a violently struggling sack. Meta felt his blood run cold. A bead of sweat dripped down his face and stung his swollen eye.

"No…" he muttered as the sack came ever closer. Now you could hear the high-pitched screaming and the desperate cries for help.

"Maybe this will change you mind…" The Master hand said as the sack was upended. A small pink ball with legs tumbled out.

"Not Kirby! Have mercy, he's only a child!" Meta screamed, unbelieving the cruelty of his captors.

Kirby stared with wide eyes. "Cousin Meta! What's going on? Why are you-"

The twitching hand grabbed Kirby tightly and started squeezing. Horrible screams echoed through the darkness as Meta strained against his bindings.

"Let him go! He's just a child dammit!"

"You know what will stop this needless violence. Tell us what you're planning."

Meta ground his teeth against the high piercing screams and sweat poured off him in buckets. Finally he could take it no longer.

"IT WAS A FIGHT!" Meta screamed. "I WANTED TO FINISH THE JOB! I FIGURED IF HE WAS OUT OF THE STANDINGS I WOULD HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF WINNIG!"

Kirby was heavily dropped to the ground without ceremony. Meta Knight was relieved to see that he was alive but unconscious.

Master Hand's mocking laughter echoed through Meta's head. "Remember that even if you are powerful, you are not invincible."

--

The crowd was screaming for him again, having forgotten his past humiliation. But it was empty. Link no longer felt the rush that filled him when the crowd screamed for blood. It was only a tiresome drawl in his ears.

Today's stage was Delfino Plaza. Funny how he hadn't really noticed stages before. Though he was always dimly aware of his place on the stage, he had never actually stopped to admire the scenery or enjoyed the atmosphere. Now he felt the sunshine on his face and the refreshing air ruffling his clothing and hair.

His enemy came and Link felt his jaw drop. Her long flowing hair cascaded down her back and her dress gleamed with golden embroidery. Her eyes glared at him with unveiled hate.

"Zelda!" Link heard himself scream. Zelda looked turned her head with shock and Link felt his heart leap, until he saw her gaze. It was cold and mechanical, containing no hint of recognition or kindness.

Without warning Zelda lunged and Link nearly hand to bend in half to avoid her blow. She followed it up with a kick that swept him off of his feet. Link cringed as she raised a hand burning with magic, ready to strike.

However he saw something change in her eyes if for only a moment. "L…Link…?" she whispered, her lips moving hesitantly around the once familiar word.

Suddenly she jumped back into a ready position. Her eyes were aggressive, with fear shining through. "P-Prepare yourself." She stammered.

Link shrugged and raised her sword and shield. Zelda lunged at him but her heart wasn't in it. Link sidestepped her attack and tripped her up.

Zelda rose from the dust seething and grabbed Link by his shirt. Link screamed as he was spun around and thrown into the glittering sea.

He climbed to shore stood up slowly and with a sudden turn of speed rushed Zelda. Grabbing her shoulders in a firm but gentle grip he shook her vigorously.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! THIS SHIRT IS DRY CLEAN ONLY!"

Zelda's eyes cleared and she glared with proper princessy haughtiness. "How DARE you address me like that! I'll have you know that it's the princess of Hyrule you're talking to!"

She smacked Link across the face and walked to the edge of the stage. "I forfeit! Now get me back to my room and away from all of this water!"

An angelic pad whizzed down as a R.O.B. rolled up to Link and raised his arm in the air.

"Link wins by default!" It said in a tinned voice that echoed around the now silent stadium.

For once the crowd was silent as Link climbed onto his angelic pad and flew away.

--

**Thanks for reading the next installment of "Why Fight?". I hope you liked this chapter because I swear to god it was hell to write. I suppose I should really try to write better fight scenes but I'm just so bad at them! Please criticize as I really enjoy your feedback!**

**_All characters belong to nintendo. If they did belong to me Zant would be a playable character in brawl. _**


	4. Enter Sheik

Link sighed and stared blithely at his food. One word echoed endlessly around his skull.

Zelda.

Zelda.

Zelda, Zelda, Zelda.

How could he have forgotten her? How could she have forgotten him? What was it in this place that made them forget even their…Lovers….

His thoughts slowed whenever they reached that word. The "L" word, the word that had meant as much to him as mercy and kindness for as long as he could remember.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks, how long had he been here? It had never occurred to him because he really didn't want to think about it, but here it was, staring him in the face like an illegitimate child, absolutely refusing to be ignored.

He felt a cold pit of fear enter his heart as he realized he truly didn't know. How was Hyrule? Was Gannon lose again? What would happen in his absence. He felt panic begin to set in as he imagined the fate of all of the people he had so foolishly abandoned.

Link's chain of thought snapped like a silver chain as a finger was thrust into his face. Link looked along the finger to see that it belonged to a very angry looking Zelda.

"You." She stated firmly, her finger pinning him as if he were a butterfly in a collector's tray. "I know you. You're the fairy boy."

Link nearly screamed as he heard his horrid nickname revived, but something in Zelda's searching gaze made it die in his throat. Instead, he smiled weakly and replied. "Not exactly, but it's a start…"

Zelda nodded sagely and began to leave but Link saw her eyes drawn irresistibly to his meal. Link sighed and pushed the food in her direction.

"Ohnonono, I can't allow you to do that, you won after all."

"Really?" Link replied, eyeing her emaciated frame. Zelda began to shove the food back into Link's direction but stopped as her stomach betrayed her with an almost bestial growl.

Link crossed his arms and smirked. Zelda's ears turned a deep shade of pink and Link had to fight down laughter as she ate, the picture of embarrassment.

Link sat in polite silence as Zelda wiped away the few crumbs that had fallen into the folds of her dress, already she was looking more healthy and capable. Sighing, Zelda stood and stretched. "Thanks for the meal. Would you be willing to witness a match?"

Link stared at her in amazement. "We're allowed to do that?"

Zelda giggled and replied "Silly, didn't you read the rules? We even get special booths to watch them with. Though the guards may protest, you'll have to be let in, it's the rules…I swear you can be a little dense."

Link watched her walk off, a slight swing in her step and sighed. She was a long way from remembering but at least it was a start.

--

"For the last time, yes, I AM allowed to view this match, yes I HAVE received a special invitation from one of the participants and NO I will not take my hat off as a matter of respect during the opening ceremonies!" Link screamed at the rather condescending R.O.B. unit. Funny how they had little defining personality traits, for instance, earlier he had met one that wouldn't give him a towel until he said "Pretty please with Ram on top?" He supposed that he used to get around these problems before by sticking a sword in them until they were sufficiently reprogrammed to get him what he wanted.

He sighed heavily, life was so much more complicated now that you weren't allowed to get rid of life's "little problems" through violence.

The R.O.B. gave a pre-recorded sigh. With an air of arrogance it repeated "I'm sorry but this booth is for V.I.P.s only. As a commoner you have to sit in the stands."

Link's attention was momentarily distracted by a tall lean warrior swathed in blue. He brushed by Link with an aura of authority as Link boggled at the emblem on his chest. This man was a Sheikah, and a familiar one at that…

Suddenly the Sheikah locked eyes with Link. There was a momentary pause where his blazing crimson eyes met Link's icy blue ones, then he slowly winked.

Then he turned to the R.O.B and said in a voice like silk. "As a participator in this match, I have given him special permission to watch, so please him through."

Link ogled as the man glided past, silent as the night, yet as deadly as any blade. It screamed in every subtle movement, and writhed with the man's lithe muscles _I can kill, I will and I won't care. _

Somehow it struck a chord in Link's fractured memory. The connection was made with an almost audible click. "Zelda?!" Link screamed, aghast at the transformed princess.

The blue figure turned and held a finger up to its masked face. "Not so loud, remember, my stage name is Sheik." With a wink she walked down a corridor and out of sight.

Link stood with his mouth agape for a good five minutes before rushing down the corridor after her, only to be manhandled to his booth.

"Thank you and have a nice day, meatsack." The R.O.B. that had escorted him buzzed as it slammed shut the spectators door.

Link swore and looked around for another way out. The booth was lavish and had single row of seats that afforded a perfect view of the stadium by means of a large glass window. There was a single door leading to a patio outside but sadly no other ways back into the hall.

Link sighed and sulkily sat down on one of the seats. It was made of velvet and was quite comfortable. The opening ceremonies were starting however Link was unable to watch them because the patio was being used by a very… distracting woman.

She wore a light blue skin tight futuristic suit that somehow managed to communicate nudity even though she was fully dressed. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her sharp blue eyes were focused on the stage. Link felt his brain rattle around his skull as he tried to pull his eyes away from her form. Instead he found himself walking out on the patio to meet her.

She whipped around as soon as Link stepped outside. Link swallowed dryly as he saw how god had graced her upper torso. _This chick is sta-a-acked_. Link thought somewhat guiltily.

"Who are you?" She growled angrily as she fell into a defensive position.

Link shuddered and shook his head as her "gifts" bounced around. This was no time for those thoughts. "Hi…I uh...came in here to…" his words melted with his brain as the woman angrily swung her arms into an offensive posture that just happened to look like something out of a dirty magazine.

"You just came in here to stare at me, didn't you? Well take this you pervert!"

Link panicked as she launched into a flying kick. A sickening crunch resounded as it connected firmly with his chest. Link fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes, unconscious.

--

_Sorry I wasn't here for so long. First there were finals...then there were holidays...then there was procrastination...I swear next there's gonna be a lake of blood or frogs raining from the sky next..._

_Super smash does not belong to me. If it did the stages would have more variety._


	5. Viva La Resistance

Link heard faint voices floating above his head as he slowly rose into consciousness. One sounded heavily filtered, as though spoken through a mesh of machinery, the other was gruff and rude.

"…I thought he was a rapist! You should have seen the look he was giving me with those big blue eyes! It was so hungry! You would have kicked him too!" The filtered voice whined.

"You think every man that looks at you is a rapist. And can you blame them when you wear that skanky suit?" The gruff voice grumbled.

"It is not skanky! It is temperature-controlled, moisture-proof, pressure resistant-" The gruff voice cut the filtered voice off mid-sentence.

"Hey, I think he's waking up."

Link groaned and opened his eyes. He then screamed and recoiled from the large helmeted head that was a few mere inches from his face. The helmet withdrew and Link saw it was connected to what appeared to be an orange space suit. It stood next to a man in stealth garb with his arms folded. The man looked grizzled and didn't seem to bother with frequent shaving.

The grizzled man snorted and commented. "Yeah, I'd be screaming if I woke up to that too."

The one in a suit rounded on him. "Did anyone ask you?!"

"No but you asked for it." The man snapped back.

Link raised a finger. "If I can interject for a moment…"

The both turned to him and snarled "WHAT?"

Link cringed but replied "Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

"I beleive it's my job to answer that..." Heads turned to see Meta Knight stepping from the shadows like a specter. If you looked closely you could see one of his eyes was dimmer and slightly red. "We are at the headquarters of the resistance. I am it's leader and it's coordinator."

"What resistance? I only wanted to go watch a match, then that godforsaken woman in the blue skank-suit knocked me out!" Link protested angrily. At his mention of "blue skank-suit" the one in the orange one reared up with a cry of "I'LL KILL YOU" and lunged for him.

Link braced himself for the blow, but it never came. When he lowered his guard he saw the one with the space suit on the floor groaning and Meta shaking a finger scoldingly. "Honestly Samus, when you charge, look for people poised to trip you up. I thought you knew that by now." He turned to Link with a twinkle in his glowing eyes. "That "skank" is Samus, the world's greatest bounty hunter and shortest temper."

The grizzled one let out a series of barking laughs as Samus picked herself up grumbling.

"I still don't get it. What exactly are we resisting?"

Meta's eyes grew grave and the others stopped laughing immedeately. "It seems every time I tell this tale is grows sadder..." He sighed heavily. "We are resisting this. This life. The Collosuem and those who control it. The ones who brought us together and tear us apart. We are resisting the ones who pit us against those we love. We are resisting the forgetfulness of this life. We are resisting the crowd. We are the ones who can think and remember. We are those who ask why we fight."

Link blinked, uncomprehending. "Could you run that by me again?"

Meta's eyes snapped to a look of sarcasm and disappointment. "I see poetry is lost on you." He noted dryly. "Very well, here's the condensed version: We're resisiting the arena matches and the system that sets them up. Our goal is to get everyone out of this madhouse and get them back to their respective worlds."

Link nodded, that much made sense to him. He knew about other worlds of course, Hyrule, the Divine Realm, and various Twilight worlds were all familiar to him, if not from experience than from dreams he was certain came from his past lives.

"That's all fine and well, but how can I help you with all this?"

"Why it's simple, just work on remembering your roots and you'll be fine. I hear you're a pretty good fisher so why not go get some food for the resistance? We've analyzed the stuff in the cafeteria and we think it's tainted with something that makes you more aggresive. Mr. Snake here will be accompanying you in this."

Meta walked out with Samus, leaving Link and Snake alone.

"Don't worry about him, he always does stuff like that." Snake said turning to Link. "He's not much on manners, Meta isn't, but he's a good leader and he sure knows how to get people to do things, I'll tell you that."

He clapped his hand on Link's shoulder in a chummy way. "But enough about that, you'll be needing a rod."

**--**

**Sorry about the big dip in productivity...ahaha...I'm finding hard to find a computer that's compatible with my flash drive. Once again I've made a short chapter that was supposed to be long. Oh well.**

**Oh yeah. The disclaimer.**

_**All characters belong to nintendo. If they belonged to me there would be a stage with O2. Because O2 is awesome.**_

**Oh yes, you may have noticed that the inter****mission is gone. This is because I plan to put it in later and hopefully finish it in one rather long chapter instead of one or two split ones. Also I felt it was out of place so early in the story. Forgive a writer for giving in to her inner critic. Take heart in the fact that it's coming back later, better and more in-place.  
**


	6. Ice Fishing

"Hey Snake?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we fishing on a glacier?"

"You'll see."

Link gave snake a look that quite plainly said that he would freeze to death before he caught anything. Snake returned it with a look that said he didn't care. Teeth chattering, Link turned his eyes back to his line, or more specifically the ice that clung ever-so-daintily to it. He focused on the waning sunlight that glinted off of it, the way it swayed with the gentle ocean and the caress of the breeze. He stared at it with such intensity that it blurred.

Part of this was so he would be aware of even the slightest bite of a fish, but most of it was to keep his mind off of the fact that he was halfway buried in snow. Long ago had he felt the first effects of frostbite on his tender ears, now he would be lucky if he didn't have to amputate them. And that was far from being the worst part.

The worst part was the way that Snake just sat there and smugly took it. He didn't show any signs of being cold. Hell, he didn't even shiver. And he was just sitting there, watching his line while Link froze to death on that hunk of ice.

After a while Snake sighed and turned to his practically blue companion. "It's good to be among men, roughing it in the wild, isn't it?"

The shock of this sudden friendly comment nearly caused Link to fall into the icy water below.

"What?"

Snake shook his head sadly. "Y'see, most of the resistance is women, children or non-humans. Meta Knight is nice, but it's rather hard to relate to someone that looks like a blue ball wearing armor."

Link stared silently at his line, thinking. He'd gone through his whole life being surrounded, ordered around, and bothered by women, children and non-humans. He wasn't even technically human anyway. Somehow he felt that he had to come clean to the man.

"Uhh, well Snake, I'm actually not technically hu-"

Link would have liked to have finished his sentence, but at that moment a rather large tug on his line pulled him screaming into the water, rod and all. Snake snapped to attention even as Link began to descend into the icy depths and quickly snagged his leg. Heaving with all his might he laboriously dragged Link onto land. Panting heaily they both strained and pulled for what for what felt like days. Finally their efforts were rewarded by the sight of their catch. A fish as large as an elephant sprang into the air for one glorious moment before smashing uncerimoniously into the ice, stone dead.

Link turned to Snake, his eyes bulging. "This is what was on the end of the line?! A dead rotting fish? I nearly lost my life for this hunk of rotting flesh!?"

Snake crossed his arms, his face smug. "Yup. A good meal this is. We could probably live off of it for months."

"But there are crabs and prawns and sea urchins and things I don't want to identify crawling all over it!"

"We can eat those too. Nothing like prawns after a hard day's work. A good manly meal to put meat on your bones."

"It smells awful and parts of it are gooey and nasty! I'm not going to eat this! You'd have to be nuts to do it!"

Snake rolled his eyes in contempt. "You're going to HAVE to eat it sooner or later. This is all that we've got other than raddishes. Now are you going to help me drag this back to base or not."

--

_Later_

"Hey Link, why aren't you eating your dinner? It's salmon in prawn sauce tonight!"

Link turned to Samus, visibly green.

"I don't want to talk about it."

**--**

**Yeah. I know. It's short. Shut up. I'z busy. Rawr. I'z too early. I'z goin' to bed now. Thanks be to Chocopopo because she got me off my lazy ninja ass to write this.**

**_All rights be to the almighty owner of Brawl. And their lawyers. Their damn lawyers._**

**Horaaaaay...**

**-collapse-  
**


End file.
